Celebration To More Family
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Bellatrix and her adopted daughter Violet meet Rath's brother, Ultimate Rath. Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)
**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Bellatrix and Violet, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel.**

 **A/N: According to Wikipedia, Cinco de Mayo is Spanish for "Fifth of May" and is a celebration of Mexico's victory at the Battle of Puebla.**

* * *

 **Celebration To More Family**

Bellatrix arrived at the Mansion after her shift at the vet's office and saw her adopted daughter, Violet, handing some very colorful streamers up to Rachel, who was hanging them from the ceiling with Upgrade's help. "Hey, guys, what's up?" She asked.

Violet turned to her. "We're going to celebrate…," the little girl started and then paused. "Aunt Rachel, what is it again?"

"Cinco de Mayo," the older woman said helpfully. "Our neighbor down the road told us about it and Rath asked if we could celebrate it."

"Daddy says he has some friends who came from Mexico," Violet said happily. "He wanted to celebrate with them, but they had to go visit their sick relative and take care of them, so Daddy promised to celebrate it for them and send 'get well' wishes to their relatives."

Bellatrix smiled. "That was sweet of him," she said. "Can I help, Rachel?"

"Of course," said the owner of the Grant Mansion with a smile as she hung the last of the streamers. "I have some pastries cooking in the oven. Would you be a dear and check on them and pull out the potato salad from the refrigerator?"

"Sure," Bellatrix agreed and noticed Violet follow her into the kitchen. "Are you excited, honey?"

"Uh-huh!" The little girl nodded, smiling hugely. "I love parties!"

Her mother chuckled in amusement as she checked on the sweet bread in the oven and found it ready to come out, so she removed it and let it cool as she turned and got the potato salad out of the fridge.

"Rachel, I'm back with the frosting," came a voice that Bellatrix didn't recognize and she almost jumped in alarm before turning around slowly, her eyes going wide. Violet, who had seen the newcomer come in, quickly hid behind her mother.

This alien looked like a fierce hunter and also looked like a tiger. Setting down the potato salad so that she wouldn't drop it, Bellatrix backed away, gently pulling Violet back with her. The little girl didn't argue as she stayed behind her mother.

Ultimate Rath realized he had unintentionally frightened the mother and child and set down the grocery bag in a chair before turning back to them, holding out his hands in a gesture of 'I won't hurt you.' He noticed they didn't look convinced.

"I'm sorry for frightening you," he said. "I honestly thought you were Rachel."

"That's…That's alright," Bellatrix said, trying to calm down. Violet didn't move an inch from her mother's side.

Ultimate Rath cocked his head to the side. "You two look very familiar," he said. "I know I've seen you somewhere before."

"Um…here, probably," said the young woman.

He gently shook his head. "No, somewhere else," he said thoughtfully. "At an official building, I think."

"Official?" Bellatrix asked in confusion. "I'm sorry, you probably have me mixed up with someone you know."

"But that's just it," he said. "I do know you."

Bellatrix swallowed as she felt Violet begin trembling. Ultimate Rath noticed too and felt bad that the child was scared of him.

Just then, Rachel came in. "Oh, Ultimate Rath, I didn't hear you come in," she said.

He turned to her. "Ah, Rachel," he said with a smile. "I got that frosting you asked for."

The owner of the Grant Mansion smiled at him. "You are such a dear," she said, giving him a sisterly hug which he returned with a brotherly hug. She then noticed Bellatrix and Violet and quickly sized up the situation. "Ah, I see you two haven't met this brute I call my brother yet."

At her teasing words, Ultimate Rath poked her side playfully. "Only you can call me that and get away with it," he said with a smile.

"Because you know I mean it in affection," she said with a smile before she turned to the other two. "Bellatrix. Violet. This is Ultimate Rath, Rath's older brother."

"Wait. Bellatrix and Violet?" The alien asked in surprise. Rachel nodded in confirmation. "Now I know where I've seen them. Rath has a picture of them and he showed it to me the other day at Headquarters."

He then smiled at the mother and daughter. "So you two are my sister-in-law and niece," he said. "It's wonderful to finally meet you two."

Bellatrix blinked and looked at Rachel. "He's…Rath's brother?" She asked in surprise.

"Sure is," Rachel smiled. "And just like Rath, he's a gentle tiger."

"Especially around my family," he said as he beckoned Bellatrix and Violet closer. "Come on now. I won't bite."

That made Rachel chuckle in amusement, which seemed to help the other two relax a bit and come closer. Smiling, Ultimate Rath gently took Bellatrix's hand in his own. "Rath has spoken very highly of you and your daughter," he said. "I'm pleased to welcome you as my sister-in-law."

"Thank you," she said with a smile, warming up to her future brother-in-law. Violet went over to Rachel and hid behind her, making the older woman smile and pick her up.

"Don't you want to properly meet your uncle, sweetheart?" She asked, seeing the small girl shake her head.

"No?" Ultimate Rath asked in mock surprise before he grinned and began tickling the little girl's sides. "You sure you don't want to meet me, little one?"

Violet giggled as she tried to squirm out of her aunt's arms, but Rachel held her securely as she smiled. Even Bellatrix laughed in amusement. "I think your uncle isn't going to give up until you meet him properly," she said.

"I believe your mother is right, Violet," Rachel said in agreement as she let Ultimate Rath gently take the girl from her and they watched as he cradled Violet in one arm and continued tickling her.

"Come on, little one," he said with a warm chuckle. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Violet's giggles grew before she went limp in his arms, which told him she reached her limit and he stopped, letting her catch her breath as she looked up at him and saw him warmly smiling at her. "Well, have I convinced you?" He asked teasingly as he poked her stomach gently, yet playfully.

She giggled again, grabbing his hand, noticing that he was as gentle as her father. "I like you, Uncle Ultimate Rath," she said.

That made him smile. "I like you as well, my little niece," he said fondly.

Rath then came in. "Rath was wondering where everyone was," he said and then saw his fiancée and daughter had met his brother. "Oh, you beat Rath to it. Rath was going to introduce you three."

Ultimate Rath smiled. "Why did you wait so long?" He asked teasingly. "They're quite charming. Why, if Bellatrix wasn't taken by you, I'd take her."

Bellatrix blushed as Rachel laughed in amusement. "He's just teasing, hon," she reassured the younger woman. "Ultimate Rath was worried he wouldn't have a sister-in-law or any nieces and nephews to spoil."

"Well, that's my job," said Ultimate Rath. "And I intend to do it well."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Rath, who was smiling. "Now, is the food ready?"

They all laughed at that and Rachel quickly checked to ballroom and saw it was ready. "Yes," she said. "We better get in the ballroom before everyone wonders where we are."

"With frosted sweet bread to boot," said Rook as he picked up the tray of said pastry. "Come on."

Smiling, they followed the Revonnahgander to the ballroom where the celebration was ready to kick off, but the aliens waited patiently as the girls got into their fiesta dresses and one of them put on the radio, which began playing up-beat Mariachi music, getting the party started in full swing.

Bellatrix danced with Rath, who expertly danced with her and Violet was having a great time dancing with Ultimate Rath, who smiled again with a chuckle.

The first Cinco de Mayo at the Mansion was a huge hit, especially because he met the two girls who his brother spoke so fondly of and was proud to call them part of his family.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
